<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Scales by Tenmaishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835724">Rainbow Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenmaishere/pseuds/Tenmaishere'>Tenmaishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, I'm trying my best, M/M, Mermen AU, OP is awful at tagging plz don't judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenmaishere/pseuds/Tenmaishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat failed trip to the beach results in three friends separately finding new friends in the form of mermen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waves on the beach crashed in a wonderful rhythmic style, the smell of the salty water and the warm breeze was making the Hijirikawa heir sleepy. It was just a simple trip to the beach so he could relax and rest up after a long day at school. Course, he didn’t want to go initially. It was Ittoki and Shinomiya who invited him over. </p>
<p>	“Masa, you can come out from the shade y’know,” Ittoki stood, feet in the sand, standing in his swim trunks. “Come swimming with us!”</p>
<p>	“Mm..” His voice was less than a whisper, before speaking up a bit. “I don’t feel like swimming.”</p>
<p>	“Aw man..” The red head frowned at his classmate, scratching his cheek as he thought of another option. “Well, um… You could walk around and read a book! The beach here is huge, so it should be a nice walking spot, Masa!”</p>
<p>	Well, that sounded like a generally okay plan. Masato stood up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Sure. I’ll take a walk then. Thanks for the suggestion, Ittoki,”</p>
<p>	“Don’t sweat it! Natsuki should be here any moment anyway,”</p>
<p>	His mind wandered off, as he took off to the right. He didn’t even take a book with him, just wanting to not think and to stare off at the water. It made Masato forget how lonely he was, just for a moment. He may have friends like Ittoki and Shinomiya, but he’s only met them weeks ago.</p>
<p>	His first few friends, made weeks ago… It still baffles the heir’s mind that he could’ve made a connection like that.</p>
<p>	“...?” Masato paused. Just barely over the crash of the waves was the sound of whistling... Someone else is at this beach? He shouldn’t be so surprised, it was a public beach, it was just far away from the city.</p>
<p>	The whistling… It called to his soul, a melody that made emotion bubble up inside him. The sharp tune that cut through the air like a razor, directing him to behind large rocks. His own sense of self should’ve stopped him by that point. But, that tune…</p>
<p>	He should’ve known he was trespassing by the time he looked over that rock. Masato should’ve just stopped, turned back to Ittoki, and said that someone was there and that he didn’t want to bother them. </p>
<p>	He should’ve done that sooner. </p>
<p>	He saw the stranger, how lost in thought he looked, with icy blue eyes staring off into space, and long orange hair down to the base of his neck, soaked to his skin. It looked like he’d just gone swimming, and laid by the rocks to rest. </p>
<p>	The Hijirikawa heir paused, his sense of self coming back. He needs to leave, to stop staring at the stranger and to walk back to the spot that he was set up in. If he could just, move his body. </p>
<p>	“...” Oh, oh no. Those piercing blue eyes. They were bearing down into his soul. The smirk that the stranger gave to him caused a rush of fear to run up his spine. He was caught, and his body wouldn’t obey his commands. </p>
<p>	“I… I’m sorry for trespassing,” Masato spoke out, unable to bow in apology to the stranger. He only got a full on grin as a response, and the whistling continued on.</p>
<p>	Now that he could hear it more, the tune... It made the heir’s head dizzy, full of mist. But his body wouldn’t stop, a puppet on the string of music, moving over the rock to see the stranger in full, the, the-</p>
<p>	Shiny orange scales. Fins flaring up and then relaxing back down. Masato couldn’t process what he was seeing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	A merman.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	“Maan, where is he… Natsuki should be here by now…” Otoya laid under the umbrella that Masa set up, deciding to not get baked under the sun while he waited for his other friend. Natsuki won’t answer his phone, making the redhead worry.</p>
<p>	“Mm, I guess sitting down and worrying won’t be good… Let’s swim!” He hopped up from the towel laid out, running across the sand towards the water. “Yahoo!!”</p>
<p>	The cool rush of water surrounded him as he jumped in, feeling the change of pressure. It felt good, his warm skin getting soaked with the cool salty water. Woo~ It felt amazing. </p>
<p>	His eyes opened, slightly stinging from the salt, but that didn’t bother the frequent swimmer too much. Going deeper, he spotted some small fish and plants that floated around. </p>
<p>	Otoya didn’t realize how far out he was going, however He was having too much fun, as he always does when it comes to stuff like this. Getting too caught up in the moment to realize the bigger picture.</p>
<p>	Until it was too late.<br/>
“mhph?” Otoya swam to the surface, realizing… Oh hell, he’s way out at sea! The beach was just barely visible from where he was! “Oh, damn it!” </p>
<p>	Swimming against the currents, the red head tried to get back to the beach but he was just pulled out deeper. His arms were tired, his legs were sore, growing weaker. He didn’t want to drown like this, he should’ve just waited, damn he was so stupid! A wave swallowed him whole.</p>
<p>The water flowing into his lungs felt unpleasant, undoubtedly. His arms felt tired, too tired to swim, as his oxygen was cut off and replaced with heavy salt water. Otoya couldn’t tell what were tears and sea water anymore. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t… </p>
<p>Almost immediately, Air. He was suddenly back onto the sand, roughly coughing out the sea salt in his lungs, hunched over but… He’s alive. He can breathe again, he’s not… he’s not dying. </p>
<p>	“Wha-?” Otoya coughed again, looking around, seeing a purple haired guy slightly sitting out of the water. That guy must’ve carried him out… He smiled at him. “Th...Thanks.”</p>
<p>	“...” The guy pushed a bit of his bangs out of the way, avoiding eye contact. </p>
<p>	“What’s your name? I’m Otoya Ittoki!” </p>
<p>	“...”</p>
<p>	“Aha… Not one to talk huh…” He rubbed his soaked hair, pushing it out of his face, so he could see the stranger better. He looked pretty strange, and the way he stared off to space, it looked like he was uninterested with everything. Then, he shifted back into the water. “Wait, are you leaving?”</p>
<p>The guy made a clicking noise with his tongue, before diving back into the water. Not before a scaly, purple colored tail came out of the water for just half a second and came back down, diving deep into the water. Otoya blinked a few moments.</p>
<p>	“...WHAT-” Masa will not believe this...</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>	The beach that Natsuki climbed onto was different than the one that Otoya-kun described. The sand was grey, instead of the yellowish white that he was instructed to find. Huh… He got the wrong beach.</p>
<p>	Natsuki sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, mentally scolding himself as he stood on the absolutely wrong beach. He’ll need that address from Otoya-kun again. He pulled out his phone, calling up his friend.</p>
<p>	“.  .  . “ No response... That worried him a bit. Natsuki rocked back and forth on his heels for a bit, watching the waves. It was cooler near the water, the summer heat seeming like a distant memory near the slight spray of water. He’d love to hang out with Masato-kun and Otoya-kun right about now. </p>
<p>	A little crab caught his attention. The little skittering creature, full of energy and adventure as it went across the grey sands… Why, Natsuki just had to follow it. </p>
<p>	“Daww, so cute and tiny…” The blonde giggled, his current worries all the way behind him. He could follow that cute little crab around as much as he wants.</p>
<p>	Before, the crab was suddenly scooped up. A hand, suddenly grabbing the small shelled creature, it’s claws flailing, before being dragged in a small opening in a rock.</p>
<p>	“Oh, the crab.. Excuse me, I don’t think crabs want to be picked up like that,”</p>
<p>	There was excessive clicking coming from behind the rock. It sounded harsh, the equivalent of a dog barking. The hand came back out from the hole.</p>
<p>	Whoever this was, it doesn’t seem like they want Natsuki here. But, the blonde was just way too curious. </p>
<p>	“I’m Natsuki Shinomiya. You can call me Natsuki though!” He smiled, watching the hand gently lay back down in the sand, in an un-aggressive stance. He’s not in danger. “Will you come out to see me?”</p>
<p>	“...” There was a small ‘tsk’ sound, before blonde hair poked out from the rocks. Whoever this was… They were adorable! The cute blonde hair with pinkish highlights, those baby blue eyes that stared at him with a mix of curiosity and caution, and those chubby pouty cheeks! Natsuki had to contain himself, however.</p>
<p>	“Hello,” The larger guy softened his smile. “Are you alright back here? I wouldn’t want to be bothering you if you were doing something.”</p>
<p>	“...”</p>
<p>	“It’s okay, really. I don’t mind leaving if you want me too,”</p>
<p>	The hand pulled itself back into the hole through the rock, and came out the other side. It motioned him to step behind the rock. </p>
<p>	“Alright, I’ll come over,” Was this person hurt maybe, and unable to call for help? That made the most sense in his mind. Natsuki stepped behind the rocks, and paused.</p>
<p>	The guy, small and malnourished looking, was sporting a pink fish tail, a pile of scales shedded off sitting with another pile of empty crab shells. The end of his tail was stuck under a large rock, clear that this… creature was stuck. </p>
<p>	“...oh my…” Maybe he was lucky to go to the wrong beach today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Setting Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was frozen. Unable to move his body from that spot in front of the mythical creature, Masato had all the time in the world to have his thoughts go 20 miles an hour. He wasn’t even sure if he was seeing things correctly.</p><p>	Maybe it's a heat stroke? Or a hallucination from some sea creature he encountered washed up on shore that he doesn’t remember. Something has to explain this better than…</p><p>	A merman. In the flesh, in front of his eyes. </p><p>	“..What kind of costume is that?” His voice came out, unexpected from both parties involved. A costume, yes, that’s got to be it. “It looks expensive. Are you able to actually swim in it?”</p><p>	“...” The orange haired stranger was stunned for a second, before chuckling, seemingly amused at the confused, frozen man. That only made things more confusing for the heir.</p><p>	“I’m sorry to have interrupted you in your resting spot. It wasn’t my intention. I heard whistling, and before I knew it-”</p><p>	Masato couldn’t finish his words, a soft clicking noise emanating the mystery man. Soft, but it sounded somewhat… mocking. Then the whistling came back.</p><p>	He found out that, the closer the whistling was, the more his mind clouded with fog. A voice was in his head, speaking to him.</p><p>	‘I like your legs, human. Will you make them mine?’</p><p> </p><p>...His legs? Why would this man want his legs?</p><p>	“I, I’m sorry?” Masato couldn’t help the visual confusion on his face. Why would someone want his legs?</p><p>	‘You can help me gain legs, can you not?’</p><p>	“I wouldn’t know how someone could gain legs.. I’m very sorry,” His mind cleared. The whistling ended, and the finned stranger was staring away. He looked annoyed, if just a bit. </p><p>	Well… He didn’t want to leave this stranger alone. If he’s just going to bother other unsuspecting people about their legs, he’ll just distract this strange man so he doesn’t do that.</p><p>	“I never said I wouldn’t help you. I’d rather understand what you are, first..” The heir knelt down in front of the stranger. The longer he stared at the tail, the more he saw how realistic it was. </p><p>	Could, could this man really..?</p><p>	There was a small huff, the man beckoning him closer with webbed hands. That’s not the weirdest thing during this current moment, but he couldn’t help but to stare. Apparently he took too long, cause he was grabbed and yanked tightly so he was right next to the supposed merman.</p><p>“H, Hey-” A slight red tint came to his face. Just a moment ago he was lost in thought, and then lured behind this rock. Now he’s sitting next to the merman. And acknowledging that he’s a merman. This is way too wild. </p><p>‘Are you ready to listen?’</p><p>	“Y...Yes. Tell me everything,”</p><p>---</p><p>“Okaay Otoya, don’t freak out, it was just a merman, it was a MERMAN OH DAMN-” The red head scratched his scalp rapidly, fluffing up his damp hair, as he paced back and forth on the beach. That guy who saved him, he was, he was a-!!</p><p>	He took a few deep breaths, rubbing his face as he could only move to stop himself from falling to the ground in disbelief. A merman. He just saw what was a merman. </p><p>	He needs to find Masa! That’ll help him!</p><p>	“He took off.. That way!” It was the only way to go after all. Otoya followed along the beach, replaying the moments in his head.</p><p>	He really thought he was a goner. He was so far out with the tides trying to pull him farther, but all of a sudden, this guy appears and just saves him. Maybe that should’ve given away the situation. No random guy would just be out that far at sea like that! Would he?</p><p>	The red head sighed. He’s only just confusing himself. </p><p>	“Masa!” He called out, looking around. There’s not much beach left, and no sign of-</p><p>	“I, Ittoki,” His friend poked his head from behind the rocks, before sitting up. His clothes looked sandy and damp. “Um, what are, you doing back here?”</p><p>	“You won’t believe this, hear me out,” Otoya stepped forward, in which Masato seemed to stand in front of him, protecting whatever was behind him. “Um.. Masa, what’s back there?”</p><p>	“N, Nothing, tell me what erm, happened,” </p><p>That didn’t exactly convince him, but alright…</p><p>“I saw a merman! Hear me out okay,” The red head couldn’t help but to shift around. “So<br/>
I was out at sea, okay? And yeah alright, I shouldn’t have went out THAT far, but I did accidentally and so I almost drowned-”</p><p>	“You what?” His friend went closer, grabbing his shoulders, examining any signs of injury. “How- Are- Are you alright?”</p><p>	“I’m fine, I’m fine! But, the thing is, this guy came in, he saved me! But he went back out to sea and he had a purple tail, I-”</p><p>	The sound of a chirp noise made him pause his semi-incoherent story, as a stranger with long neck length orange hair poked his head out of the rocks. </p><p>	“M, M, M, Masa-!!” Otoya quickly hid behind his blue haired friend. “You were hanging out behind a rock with a stranger??”</p><p>	“I-Ittoki- it’s not like that, he-”</p><p>	The orange haired man chuckled, getting his attention. Then he spotted it. Bright orange scales, flopped up against the rocks. </p><p>	“W-W-W-W-” Otoya quickly clung onto his friend tighter. “Wait, you also met a merman-!?”</p><p>	“Ittoki, you should keep your voice down…!” </p><p>	“Oh, what’s happening over here?” The familiar sounding voice made the two look over. </p><p>	“Shinomiya-”</p><p>	“Natsuki-!”</p><p>	In the arms of his friend laid another merman, with a bright pink tail. The shock was starting to become less and less with every merman the red head saw. </p><p>	“Y, You found a merman too!?!”</p><p>--- </p><p>	Natsuki took a little bit, but he managed to help his new friend from the rock, despite the tears in his shirt from the other’s sharp claws. The merman’s guard was constantly up, even as the blonde bandaged up his fin. </p><p>	After some trial and error, he managed to find the beach he was meant to be at in the first place. There was evidence of his friends being on the beach, and footsteps leading to the side. Finally, he found them.</p><p>	“Y, You found a merman too!?” Otoya-kun’s voice was surprised, but not as surprised as he expected. He was holding a merman in his arms... </p><p>	“Why, I did! He’s a little scared, cause he’s been injured,” Natsuki went to pet the smaller blonde’s head, when he noticed that he was staring at something. Not his human friends, but the stranger he just noticed sitting on the rocks. The orange scales almost blended into the sand weathered rocks. </p><p>	A growl escaped his small merman friend. A chirp came from the orange haired one. He didn’t understand whatever he said, but he felt the tone. </p><p>A taunt. </p><p>	In an instant, his pink tailed friend leapt from his arms, claws scratching and sharp teeth biting, as the mermen fought on the sand. The three humans were stunned, unsure how to react.</p><p>	“Wait, don’t fight-!” Otoya-kun was the first to step in, easily scooping up the smaller merman. “Ow ow ow- Those teeth really hurt-!”</p><p>Quickly, Masato-kun went to the other merman, hushly whispering something to the other merman. He had to act quick, or else his friends could get hurt..!</p><p>	Natsuki quickly pulled the aggressive merman into his arms, holding him close, but gently. The claws dug into his back, making the blonde wince.</p><p>	“Hey, deep breaths, breathe,” His voice was shaky with pain. “I don’t know who that is, but he won’t hurt you, so just calm down, take it easy..”</p><p>	Soon enough, his new friend’s grip loosened on his shoulders. </p><p>	“See, isn’t that better? Otoya-kun, are you okay..? You’re not bleeding, are you?”</p><p>	“Oh, no no I’m all good! Haha, I didn’t think that would’ve happened.. Maybe those two are super rivals or something?”</p><p>	“Hm…” His blue haired friend was standing behind the rocks, as the orange merman whistled a gentle tune. “He says… He says that he and that other merman are in rival territories…”</p><p>“You can understand him!?” </p><p>	“The words just appear in my head…”</p><p>	He quickly looked down at the merman he had in his arms. He was met with a slightly grumpy gaze back, bright blue eyes staring back at him. It was pure silence, other than the crashing of waves.</p><p>“Sooo…” His redheaded friend spoke up after a couple of minutes. “What are we gonna do with them? I mean, they should probably be let out back into the sea right? Like, when you catch a fish?”</p><p>	“He says he ‘wants legs’,” Masato-kun huffed out, as he brushed sand off his outfit. “I found him, so I’ll help him, so he doesn’t bother any other innocent person.”</p><p>	“He ‘wants legs’? Weird… But alright. What about you, Natsuki?”</p><p>	“Hm…” He gently brushed some pinkish strands of hair out of the small merman’s face. “Well… He’s injured. I don’t know if I can just put him back. That’d be cruel of me.”</p><p>	“Ahh, I get it!” Otoya-kun slightly hopped, motioning over to the side of the beach where their stuff was. “We should get back to the towels and stuff, and get back the dorms!”</p><p>	“How are we possibly going to hide mermen at our dorm?”</p><p>	“Ah… That, is a problem,”</p><p>	“Leave it all to me,” Natsuki smiled, pushing his glasses up a bit, causing a slight glint from the setting sun. “I’ll get both of them inside! My friend will be in my dorm with me, and Masato-kun’s friend will be with him.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we better let Shinomiya handle it then. Ittoki, help me carry him?”</p><p>	“Oh, yeah!”</p><p>Natsuki walked towards the camp site, while the orange glaze from the sunset covered the sky. </p><p>Amazingly warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man I'm gonna pump this out it's gonna be good [takes 2 billion years] </p><p>But now it finally done, Rainbow Scales chapter 2 I'm not gonna lie it's 6am and I really do be posting shit whips and nae naes</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprised? Yeah yeah I know I fell off the face of the earth for 80 years and haven't updated A Mega Meltdown, but... Writer's block is a bitch,</p>
<p>Also not to be annoying by promoting something, but I'm currently doing writing commissions, so if you want a private (or public I could post it only if you chose) fic written by me, just tell me in the comments, I won't promote anymore trust me, I get how annoying promoting yourself can get :')</p>
<p>Fun story: I was having my friend peer review my work and they thought that the detail of Syo having pink highlights was cute and I was like, 'yeah in the OG game I think I saw that' so I went to fact check and that wasn't the case at all?? Am I just dumb of ass?? Yes anyway it's canon now Syo has pink highlights</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>